


The Shadow

by kookitykook



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: One Shot, Reader Insert, and mysterious elusive jimin is my shit too so, anywho, big surprise this is another creative brain dump with no real future ahead of itself, enjoy, for now, give him the world, hobi has had me in my feels lately, idk how to tag any of these random sci fi one shots i keep posting honestly, it makes my day and i really do think you'll like them, please just read and enjoy and comment and all the things, sci fi, this happened, zero warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookitykook/pseuds/kookitykook
Summary: You're known as The Shadow across The Syndicate, never seen or heard except when you want to be. The same cannot be said for your partner Jung Hoseok - loud, clumsy, and to your perpetual irritation, quite adorable.However, you need Hoseok if you want to fulfill your current mission: find and kill Park Jimin, the man who murdered your parents.





	The Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Short little one shot based on a dream I had. Enjoy!  
> ~kookitykook

You grimaced as you stepped over yet another pile of rat droppings. You had yet to see one of the little vermin, but given the state of the warehouse you knew they were around. Hoseok’s heavy stomping had probably scared them away long before you and your partner had even arrived in the dump.

“Hey Y/N!” Hoseok yelled suddenly, his voice reverberating up the stairs. “You should get down here, I think I found something!”

You rolled your eyes hard enough to hurt. You would never understand how you, the person known across the Syndicate as _The Shadow_ for being stealthy and graceful, had been paired up with such a loud, clumsy, oftentimes oblivious partner like Hoseok.

You bit your tongue to keep from snapping back at your partner as you silently made your way down the first floor. You partner may be louder than anyone you had ever met, but The Shadow had a reputation to uphold.

“What did you find?”

"By the stars, Shadow!” Hoseok shouted — of course — as you spoke behind him, cutting the silent air like a knife. “Could you at least step on a creaky board or something when you’re about to sneak up on me?”

You blinked. “No.”

Hoseok only huffed, pushing his tousled dark hair away from his slightly damp forehead in faux annoyance. Smirking, he handed over a dusty leather bound book. You took it silently.

“I found this in a locked drawer in that file cabinet in the corner. I broke the lock myself, in case you were wondering. You know, stealth isn’t the only valuable asset for a—”

He broke out in a coughing fit as you blew the dust off the book’s cover directly into his face. He was too busy clearing his lungs to catch one of your rare smiles.

You slowly unwound the leather string keeping the book secured. Hoseok was still collecting himself, but you were solely focused on the book. The warehouse was the first lead you had had on Park Jimin in three years, and even though it looked like the place had been abandoned for much longer than that, it was still a lead. 

“That was unnecessary,” Hoseok said hoarsely. You paid him no mind. “What’s in it? Hey is that Vetilian writing?” You nodded, your dark eyes scanning the page quickly. “What does it say? You can read Vetilian, right? Is it detailed plans of all of his heists? Locations of all the artwork he stole? Names of the gangs he deals with? Weapons he—”

“It’s a journal.”

Your voice was like a wisp of smoke. You blinked rapidly, willing the Vetilian characters on the yellow pages before you to change. But they remained the same.

“A journal? Seriously? The galaxy’s most notorious art thief and murderer kept… a journal?” Hoseok asked.

“This can’t be,” you hissed, flipping the pages quickly. “This can’t be right.”

You had spent years studying Vetilian because you knew it was Park Jimin’s preferred language. You had tortured three people for the location of the warehouse you and Hoseok now stood in. You and Hoseok had traded a thousand units and two of your plasma weapons to the local warlord on this moon just so you could access this building.

All of that time and effort to find an entire book written in Jimin’s own hand, only for it to be his fucking _personal journal_.

Your breathing became heavy, murmuring inaudibly as you flipped through the pages in a growing frenzy.

“What did he write about?” Hoseok asked, his voice relatively soft for once. He wanted to reach out and comfort you, or maybe even take the book away from you until you could calm down, but he was far too scared of The Shadow to risk it.

“He… he wrote about going to the market, and an annoying bug bite. He wrote about forgetting his mom’s birthday and about how he over salted his cabbage stew and this is _useless_!”

Hoseok flinched as your voice reached the loudest he had ever heard you, your already dark eyes flashing with rage as you hurled the journal at the wall behind him. The sound of the leather meeting metal echoed through the empty building.

Hoseok wisely decided to stay silent as you tried to calm your breathing, running your hands through your hair as you paced.

“The galaxy’s most notorious thief,” you whispered after coming to a sudden halt, your back to your partner, “the Syndicate’s most elusive enemy, and the man who murdered my parents. This is the only lead I've had on him in five years, and the only evidence here is his stupid _diary!_ ”

Hoseok swallowed. Taking a deep breath to steady his courage, he walked over to where the journal lay as quietly as he could. He knew you hated his loud steps. 

With a nervous glance back in your direction, he gently picked the journal up and walked back over to your. Your lithe, strong body was shaking all over with rage or frustration or something else altogether — he didn’t know.

“I know it’s not what you expected,” he said as softly as he could, “but maybe there’s more to this than you think.”

You laughed bitterly. “Hoseok, do you think I’m going to find a clue to catching Park Jimin in his ramblings about the quickly changing weather from four years ago?”

“Maybe,” Hoseok retorted. “Perhaps these ramblings could point us to Park's favorite getaways. Or maybe his grocery list has an ingredient found on a specific planet. Perhaps his mom’s birthday can point us to his family. It might not be able to tell us where he is right now, but this journal,” he held the leather bound book up with a firm shake, “could be the very key to getting inside Park Jimin’s twisted head. And that brings us one step closer to catching him. And bringing justice to your family and everyone else he's hurt.”

With a confidence rarely seen in the young man, Hoseok extended the journal to you. You blinked at him once, then twice. He put all of his will into making sure his hand didn’t shake as you stared deep into his eyes.

Silently, in typical Shadow fashion, you accepted the journal from Hoseok’s grasp.

“You know what, Hoseok,” you said, gracefully turning on your heel and heading for the exit, “Sometimes I think you might be more than just a loud, hulking moron.”

Hoseok blinked. “You know I think that might be the nicest thing you’ve ever—”

Your smirk went unseen as Hoseok tripped over a loose board and shouted a curse before hitting the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3  
> ~kookitykook


End file.
